At Home
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: It's been so long since Marius has had a family. But now, Dorea and Charlus welcome him with open arms.


_For the Blood Traitor Challenge and the Climb to the Top of Mount Potter Challenge (sister)._

* * *

He can still barely believe it. His eyes remain fixed on his sister as though she might vanish into thin air if he so much as blinks.

Marius has spent so much time alone. He'd long since given up on his family- his _former_ family, as their father made it clear that he was no longer welcome in his childhood home. But now, by some miracle, Dorea is back in his life, and he feels as though everything might be okay again.

"Where are you taking me?" he asks.

They are no longer in the Muggle side of the city. Marius can't help but to feel nervous. This is the world where he doesn't belong. He is a Squib, an abomination in the eyes of the Blacks. But Dorea keeps a hold of his hand, and it eases away his fears ever so slightly.

"There's someone I want you to meet," she answers.

He raises his brows. "Who?" he asks curiously, quickening his pace.

It feels like they're kids again. He remembers all those times that his sister would find something amazing, and he'd follow her along eagerly, wanting to share in her discovery.

Dorea turns her head, her dark eyes twinkling with excitement, her lips tugging into a grin. "Same as always," she teases, briefly poking out her tongue at him. "So impatient."

"Well, you turn up at my doorstep after six years and tell me we're going on an adventure," he says dryly, snorting in amusement. "Excuse me for being curious."

With a laugh, his sister guides him down an alley and into another street. After what feels like forever, she finally comes to a stop in front of a little grey and white house.

"Who lives here?" he asks.

Without answering, Dorea turns the doorknob, pushing open the door. Marius looks around nervously. "Dorea? Are you insane? You can't just go barging into people's houses!" he hisses.

Dorea winks. "Really, Mari? You think I would really do that?" she laughs, pulling him inside.

Marius frowns. "This is your home?" he asks.

It's so much different from the estate where they grew up. It's smaller, but so much warmer, more inviting.

"Not exactly. Not yet," she answers.

He raises his brows, looking around. Her answer puzzles him at first, but, slowly, understanding washes over him. "Well, where is he? Who's the lucky man?" he asks, grinning like a fool in his excitement.

"Charlus, love!"

Within moments, a tall, lanky man emerges from a room. His hazel eyes and dark hair are familiar to Marius. The Potter family. A good, pureblood family, but their ideals do not match the Black family's.

"You must be Marius," Charlus beams, grasping Marius by the hand with a smile. "Dorea has told me about you."

Marius swallows, his cheeks burning. No doubt Dorea has mentioned that he's a Squib. He searches for judgement in Charlus' eyes but finds none. There is only warmth and welcome.

"I- uh… Yes. Yes, I am," Marius says quietly, smiling.

It's been so long since a wizard has looked at him with anything but pity or disappointment. He can feel tears sting his eyes, and he quickly blinks them away. "So, you're the man who has decided to make an honest woman out of my sister."

Dorea snorts. "Other way around. I liked him so much that I asked."

Marius turns to his sister, chuckling. "How very unlike a Black," he teases.

She grins. "Well, I won't be a Black much longer. I want you at the wedding, Marius."

"You're sure? Mother and Father-"

"Mother and Father can disown me if they want to," she says shortly with an apathetic shrug of her shoulders. "I've gone too long without my best friend. I'll be damned if I'm expected to go a moment longer without you."

Now, Marius doesn't care about the tears. They fall silently, and he doesn't bother to wipe them away.

Charlus places a hand on his shoulder. "You will always have a home with us," he assures him. "It doesn't matter that you're a Squib. Dorea tells me you've made quite the name for yourself in the Muggle world as a chef. I think that's something to be proud of."

Marius smiles through his tears. He wraps an arm around Dorea, then Charlus, smiling to himself. He's been without a family for so long, and now, after far too many years, he finally remembers what it feels like.


End file.
